parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Over for Cody from The Rescuers
Transcript *Evil Clown: Come on! *Marlin: This is crazy, he's gonna kill us. *Soldiers (Band of Brothers): Careful, that could be contaminated. *Marlin: We're got to get out of here now! We can start whole new life somewhere far away! Good-bye, Australians Inc! Good-bye, Carface! *Evil Clown: No, Marlin, wait. *Marlin: Hey, what are you doin'? *Evil Clown: Follow me, I have an idea. *Marlin: No! No, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... *(It was Cody from The Rescuers Down Under) *Computer's Voice: Cody terminated. *Carface: No, no, no, no, no. What was that? You're trying to scare the Cody, was not lull it to sleep. *Frank: I were going for a snake/ninja approach with a little hissing. (hisses) *Carface: How many times do you have a tell you? It's all about presence! About how the enter your room! *Evil Clown: (gasps) Carface! *Carface: Evil Clown, perfect timing. *Evil Clown: No, no, no, sir! You don't understand. *Carface: Aw, now! Show these parents when it's done. *Evil Clown: What? No, no, no! I can't! Sir, sir! You have to listen for me! *Carface: Pay attention, everyone! You are about to see the best in the business. Reset the simulator. *Evil Clown: But-but, sir! *Nani: Good night, Cody. *Cody: Night, Nani. *Nemo: (runs off) Kidding! *Marlin: No, Nemo! N-No! *Voice: We're gonna I'm gonna see the watch the new episode, when we get home. I'm gonna catch up I'm not to do, to my. What are did I results to do? *Nemo: I can't go with that girl! I have to get back to my dad! *Voice: Probably come knowing things, but I can never. *(Nemo gets in the filter) *Voice: You dick! *Nemo: Daddy, help me! *Voice: You woke... wait! Marlin woke up Cody. You dick! Oh, come off it! *Caillou's Storyteller: (in TV News) Eyewitnesses estimated the man's weight at somewhere between four and five hundred pounds! *(Cody shudders and cries) *(Cody change the channel) *King Gator: (in TV news) And now on the lighter side of the news, and I use the term loosely! Ha ha! (Cody gets arrested on the screen) *Cody: Darn it! *Voice: For him, messing about in the Tank Gang?! What the?! We should only like to sad news. *(Cody change the channel again) *(We see Mike Wazowski and the reports shouting) *Mike Wazowski: (in TV) No! This Tank Gang is perfectly safe! This was an isolated incident! *Mr Waternoose: (in TV) I understand that, Mike. Mike! Is that exactly what you said right before the recall of tainted Mike Brand Mayonnaise? *Mike: (in TV) Now, Mr Waternoose! You know that question is OUT OF '''BOUNDS!! '''This interview is over! *Mr Waternoose: (in TV) Mike Wazowski! *Carface: How could I've this happen? Does anyone else know about this? *Marlin: No, sir. *Carface: Good. This company can't afford any more bad publicity. And now, before we do anything else, let's... take care little boy! Oh, I never thought things would come to this... not in the same time. I'm sorry you boys, got mixed up in this. Especially you, Evil Clown! But, now we can set everything straight to McDonald's from Lonsdale Quay with Thayne and Nicole goes to work on SkyTrain Day, I'm meant to say...for the good of the company. *(back to Pelekai) *Cobra Bubbles: All right, guys. I want the truth. Don't pull any punches. Am I just a little bit overweight? Well, am I?! *Cody: Forgive us, but it takes time to properly sugarcoat a response. Awwww! Back Seat *99 - The End (Arcade) *100 - Pac-Man World (PSone) *101 - Pisces (Arcade) *102 - Gauntlet IV (Sega Genesis) *103 - Sky Kid (Namco Museum 50th Anniversary) *104 - Pioneer Balloon (Arcade) *105 - Wizard of Wor (Arcade) *106 - All Dogs Go to Heaven (Amiga) *107 - Blue Sphere in Sonic 3 Special Stages (Sega Genesis) *108 - Donkey Kong 3 (Arcade) *109 - Sonic Spinball (Game Gear) *110 - Stellar 7 (DOS) *111 - Gex 3 Deep Cover Gecko (Nintendo 64) *112 - Dig-Dug Arrangement (Arcade) *113 - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Sega Genesis) *114 - Blue Moon (Commodore 64) *115 - Super Pac-Man (Arcade) *116 - Shooting Gallery (DOS) *117 - Pac-Man World 3 in Level 2 *118 - Operation Thunderbolt (Arcade) *121 - Galaga (NES) *122 - Star Force (NES) *123 - Galaga Arrangement (Arcade) *124 - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Game Gear) *125 - Sonic the Hedgehog 1 (Game Gear) *126 - Bubble Bobble (Arcade) *127 - Zoo Keeper (Arcade) *128 - Rastan (Arcade) *129 - The Lost Vikings (SNES) *130 - Lilo & Stitch (PSone) *131 - Metal Gear Solid 1 in Briefing and Bomberman 64 The Second Attack (Nintendo 64) *132 - The Simpsons Road Rage with Bart Simpson *133 - Xenophobe (ZX Spectrum) *134 - The Simpsons Hit & Run with Homer Simpson *135 - The Legend of Zelda (NES) *136 - Troddlers (Amiga) *137 - Pac-Man (Arcade) *138 - Vanguard (Arcade) *139 - Return of the Invaders (Arcade) *140 - SkiFree (Windows, 1991) *141 - Dark Ages Prince of Destiny (DOS) *142 - Super Mario World (SNES) *143 - Dragon Spirit (Turbografx) *144 - Resident Evil 2 (Leon A - Claire B) *145 - Space Gun (Arcade) *146 - Pokemon Puzzle League (Nintendo 64) *147 - Resident Evil 2 (Claire A - Leon B) *148 - Pokemon Stadium 1 (Nintendo 64) *149 - Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake (PS2) *150 - Frogger (Arcade) *151 - Return of Ganondorf (Newgrounds) / Fire Fighter (DOS, 1985) *152 - Parasol Stars (NES) / Resident Evil 4 with Leon Kennedy *153 - Amy's First Primer (DOS) *154 - Wheel of Fortune (DOS) *155 - Metal Gear Solid 1 in VR Missions (PSone) *156 - Animal Math (DOS)